Intensive Care
Intensive Care is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Ken Rosenberg from the office at Caligula's Palace, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl drops by the office and finds a problematic Rosenberg. Kent Paul persuades him to tell Carl his problems. Rosenberg narrates that things were beautiful before, but now, he is the middle-man of the three Mafia families - the Leone Family, Forelli Family, and the Sindacco Family - since no one would trust anyone else to run the casino. The families hate each other, so a hit between the families would be dangerous to him, as a family could blame him and he would be screwed. To make things worse, the Forellis learn about Johnny Sindacco, who is recovering from a coma caused by Carl himself at the hospital. Carl offers himself to move the body someplace safe, for Ken to not be in danger. Carl heads for the hospital. Once there, he looks for Johnny - however, the receptionist says that someone else picked him up in an ambulance. Carl realizes that it must have been one of the mob families who took Johnny, so he takes off and finds the ambulance. He eventually finds the right ambulance. For Carl to take over the ambulance, he smashes the ambulance up a bit, forcing the Forellis inside to get out of the vehicle. Carl enters the vehicle and makes his way to the meat factory in Whitewood Estates. On the way, Forelli backup arrives, but Carl manages to avoid them. He then arrives at the abattoir - two Sindacco thugs then approach and pick up Johnny, who is in a wheelchair. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find a ride and go pick up Johnny Sindacco from the hospital *It must have been the Mafia that took Johnny, find the ambulance that contains Johnny *Quick get in the ambulance before any backup arrives *Drive Johnny back to the meat factory Script Kent Paul: Oi, Rosie, liven yourself up, Carl's here. Ken Rosenberg: Hello. Carl Johnson: What's happenin'. Maccer: Eh, there's some top fanny down at that pool, Pabsy. Kent Paul: Leave it out, dimlo, what's wrong with you? Well are you going to tell him, or shall I? Ken Rosenberg: I'm really screwed. Kent Paul: Crack on, Rosie - spit it out. Ken Rosenberg: I threw it all away. OK, I had the power, the money, the ladies... But I couldn't lay off the blow, so I went into rehab. And everything went to shit, but so what? So when I came out I started representing the Liberty City mob, again and that's how I ended up here. But, no one family would trust another family to run the casino, so I was put forth as a neutral party. So now I spend my days waiting for one family to cap me and blame the other one. My only friend is a bird named Tony. Tony: I never fucked anyone over in my life who didn't have it coming to 'em. Carl Johnson: Shit - let me think about this. You're gonna have to break it down for me real quick. Ken Rosenberg: OK, OK - the Sindaccos are on the warpath. OK? I mean, something terrible has happened to Johnny. I mean, he's in a shock-induced coma at the hospital across town. Now the Forellis - they will take this opportunity to rub him out. Now if any hit between the families succeeds on my turf, I will get the axe, bullet, machete, whatever... Carl Johnson: OK, OK, relax. I'm gonna shoot over to the hospital, and move the body or something. Kent Paul: There you go, my love, things ain't so bad, are they? Tony: Badabing. (Outside the casino) Carl Johnson: So here I am, about to try and rescue some guy I've scared half to death. If he wake up through all of this, I'm screwed... (Carl arrives at the hospital) Receptionist: Hello, Sir, can I help you? Carl Johnson: Yeah, I'm here to pick up Mr. Sindacco. Receptionist: Mr. Sindacco? There must be some mistake. An ambulance just picked him up. Carl Johnson: Oh, OK. Thank you for your help. (Carl tracks down and smashes up the ambulance, forcing Forellis to get out) Forelli #1: Alright, who's messing with Forelli business? Forelli #2: Yeah, who's got a death wish? (Carl arrives at the meat factory) Sindacco #1: Hey, Johnny, how you feelin'? Sindacco #2: I didn't think he was going to be discharged 'til tomorrow! Trivia *Tony the bird says a line "I never fucked anyone over in my life who didn't have it coming to 'em" this a clear reference to the Scarface movie where Tony Montana says the same line. This could be why the bird was named after Tony Montana. *After Maccer says 'Eh, there's some top fanny down at the pool, Pabsy", during the cutscene, you could really see Maccer masturbating while looking at the girl at the pool. To really make sure he was masturbating you could clearly see his hand moving. *Unusually, Carl is heard narrating at the end of the cutscene, commenting on the mission he has just been given. This is the first time in the game that he does this. *Johnny is actually in the ambulance during the mission, however he sits with his eyes open, upright on the bench, like a passenger. *Ken Rosenberg, a former lawyer, has his first mission involving ambulance chasing. Kent Paul refers to Rosenberg as 'that bonkers ambulance chaser' during the mission Back Alley Brawl in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Reward The rewards for this mission are $5,000 and an increase in respect. The mission The Meat Business is unlocked. See also *Mission walkthrough de:Intensive Care es:Intensive Care pl:Intensywna opieka Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas